Fool Myself Again
by Trance-Faith
Summary: Deleted scene from the 9x22 promo pics with Arizona in bed and Callie brushing her teeth. From Callie's POV.


**Title: **Fool Myself Again

**Prompt:** Give us the scene from the 9x22 promo pics with Arizona in bed and Callie brushing her teeth. I want it from Callie's POV though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**A/N 1: **I know with Grey's the timeline is just none existent – so I have basically used real life timelines.

**A/N 2:** Written post 9x22 but just before 9x23 so I didn't wanna post in case it was lost in the talk about 9x23. Now I'm going to vomit.

**Callie's POV**

"And then the sitter is getting here for about 7, letting me wine and dine you" Callie said as a toothbrush and paste moved around her mouth. She waited a moment for Arizona's response. Getting none she spat the toothpaste out and toothbrush still in hand walked in their bedroom. There her wife was straddling her latest book, though taking none of it in as the blond stared off into the distance a slight smile gracing her lips.

The smile was one she'd only ever seen reserved for herself or Sofia. Callie couldn't help but chuckle which seemed to pull Arizona out of her own thoughts with a jolt. Callie would even go as far as saying she looked like a kid who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "You didn't hear a word I just said did you?" the brunette asked, knowing by the slight dazed expression Arizona had not. "I was going through the plans for tomorrow" she explained with a wave of her toothbrush.

Arizona gave a small confused smile. It had been a stressful and busy week, but they had already discussed this more than once. "Tomorrow. Me, you, fancy restaurant. Anniversary celebrations…ringing any bells" Callie explained with a grin. They'd done it. After everything that they'd been through, even before they had gotten married, here they were the eve before their second wedding anniversary. Sure they now had a child together, who had no father and Arizona had lost her leg, but they were together. As strong if not stronger than ever. She had been convinced in those months after the crash that Arizona was going to leave her. She'd made the decision to cut off her leg after all.

"Oh yeah of course. Right after my awesome surgery, we can celebrate", Arizona replied easily with a smile. Arizona had been swamped by this case. She and Dr. Boswell had been working so hard to make sure that kid got their surgery. On top of her other responsibilities; Arizona had devoted almost all her free time to her and Lauren's plans. Not that Callie blamed Arizona for staying away or Boswell for needing Arizona's brilliant mind, but she'd missed her wife the last few days. Tomorrow was going to make all the difference.

"And celebrate we shall. With both of us looking completely gorgeous…" Callie said with a flirtatious wink. "We can go have something to eat little drink… then maybe do some celebrating at home" Callie suggested her tone instantly deepening. Arizona's smiled back with an affirmative nod. The brunette wished Arizona could be more enthused but she knew just how tiring the last few days had been on other woman. "Just something to think about … I know I will", the brunette threw over her shoulder as she left the room, her voice dripping in flirtatious suggestion.

The remains of Callie's toothpaste were swilled away and toothbrush discarded, she rejoined Arizona in their bedroom; though this time the blonde was texting someone. While she knew all too well with doctors' schedules none of them really had a real sleeping pattern, she couldn't help but think of how late it was. Maybe it was Alex or Lauren about one of their patients. "What were you thinking about when I came in before?" Callie asked as she climbed into bed.

"Hmmm" came Arizona's reply as she quickly shut off her cell. "Oh just something Lauren said earlier … about our kid's surgery tomorrow", the other woman explain as she shuffled down into her sleeping position. That was not what Callie had been expecting. The smile Arizona had been wearing had been a special one, not one she usually, if ever held for one of her kids at the hospital. She must have really taken to this kid.

Turning off the light Callie moved into a comfortable position. The brunette couldn't help the grin which graced her lips. They would finally get their night of body paint and lingerie that was stolen from them by the plane crash. A day of an awesome surgery and a fabulous meal would make for a perfect wedding anniversary, and she couldn't wait.


End file.
